a whole new feeling
by animeadorer
Summary: What happens when innocent hinata turns dirty with gaara ? Please review and tell me wat you think and this is my very first lemon


Hinata was walking in town carrying lots of bags after she went shopping, and on her way home she was looking away and then she bumped with someone she didn't know who he/she was. all the bags fell from her hands and on the fell onto someone's chest it felt hard so of course it would be a guy. That guy's arms were holding was shocked and she started blushing from embarrassment and she rose up and to her surprise the person she bumped with was gaara . "gomen gaara kun are you okay?". Gaara looked up and then he said : " yes are you alright?"

"y-yes gomen it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was walking" replied hinata while her face was covered with shades of red .

"its alright"replied gaara

Gaara tried to get up but then felt pain in his leg and he fell down backwards . hinata looked at him and by his expression she could see he was in pain . she leaned down and said:" gaara kun whats wrong ?!"

"no its just that I feel some pain in my leg "replied gaara

"oh w-well do you think you can walk gaara kun?"

"umm let me try "

Gaara tried to stand but he couldn't .

"wait gaara kun l-let me collect my stuff and I'll help you go home"

"ok"replied gaara with a motionless way

After hinata collected her stuff she asked gaara to lean on her and so he put his arm on her shoulder and started walking home .

After a while the two of them got to gaara's house . then hinata looked at gaara .

"what is it hinata chan?"

"no its just can you give me your keys so I can open the door?"

"o-oh here you go"

Gaara handed the keys to hinata and then she opened the door and came in . she helped gaara sit on his bed and then she said :"well let me see what is wrong with your leg gaara kun " .

After saying that she nervously asked :"d-do you mind?"

"no its okay"

Then hinata slowly she lifted the bottom of his pants and then she touched his leg while blushing and started examining it. While she was doing that gaara starting getting nervous and he was blushing and he could feel it but he remained silent . after a while hinta said : "I think you twisted your leg gaara kun ". when she looked up she found gaara's face deep red . "g-gaara kun are you alright ? whats wrong your face is so red ?!".

Gaara started even blushing more and more. he didn't know why but everytime hes with hinata he starts getting nervous and he feels happy and his heart beats wildly and he cant keep his eyes off her and he admires everything she does .after he thought a while about this he realized that he had fallen in love with hinata .his eyes widened at the thought ."g-gaara kun?" hinata's voice broke the silence . "yes hinata chan ?" replied gaara in a sexy voice . hinata started blushing so hard after she heard gaara say her name in such a way "wow he has such an irresistible way of saying my name"hinata thought to herself."no! im in love with naruto kun I cant think about someone else in that way !" she thought to herself again . before she knew gaara was leaning forward as if he was going to kiss her . and before she could say something about it gaara's mouth was shut with hers . hinata felt butterflies in her stomach and she didn't know why . then gaara started getting his tongue in her mouth and turned the normal kiss into a passionate French kiss. Hinata didn't really understand what she felt from desire and fast heart beating but her body moved on its own and she kissed back . both of gaara and hinata started exploring each other's mouth with their tongues and hinata started moaning in gaara's mouth which turned him on more and more . they broke the kiss to get some air . "gaara kun " said hinata in amazement . "hinata chan I promise if you let me have you now I'll make you forget all about naruto " . hinata thought about this she knew that naruto loves sakura and that he will never love her and that she really might like gaara . Gaara was nervously waiting for her to answer . then hinata said :"ok gaara kun you can have me make me forget all about naruto kun " then she boldly put her forehead against his and gave him a long passionate kiss. Gaara pushed hinata down on the bed and starting getting rid of her clothes one by one until nothing was left but her bra and underwear. Gaara stared at hinata and gave a sexy look as if saying that he liked what he is seeing . he told hinata :"hinata I don't want you to feel embaressed and lets get rid of the kun after my name just call me gaara " then he leaned and whispered to her :"im gonna make you loose your mind and beg me for more ". hinata's eyes widened but she said:"I promise I will not be embaressed gaara ".gaara smirked and wasted no time he got rid of her bra and he slipped down her cotton panties,he then started licking her breasts and sucking and pinching her nipples. Hinata started moaning and calling out gaara's name . gaara started even getting more and turned on , he licked every spot of hinata's body . then he moved down to her womanhood and put his fingers in it and playing with them inside hinata's womanhood. "oh yes gaara , yes " said hinata. And she started moaning even louder than before . she then couldn't take it anymore she waited for her chance and she slipped down gaara's clothes which made him a bit shocked but happy and excited . then hinata whispered in gaara's ear:"its not you the only one who is allowed to see the other naked right ?" then she let out a breath that tickled his ear . after that hinata started licking and sucking gaara's earlobe and she finished with biting his ear and again whispered:"do you want me to please you as well gaara?" . gaara nodded and then hinata leaned down and put gaara's manhood in her mouth and started licking and sucking it which made gaara moan loudly , she then finished by licking the rest of his juices . gaara said :"you've got skills in licking hinata well don't you " , he pushed hinata on the bed again and put his fingers in her womanhood one more time. hinata started getting out her juices while moaning gaara's name all over again and gaara licked every bit of her juices . the two of them couldn't take it anymore they both wanted their lover to become one with them . they looked into each others eyes and they could see that they both are thinking the same thing . hinata spread her legs as wide as she could and gaara put his dick in her . he wanted hinata to scream out his name . the unbearable pain was filling hinata so she screamed out :"GAARA!" .

After hinata was getting used to the feeling and pain turned to pleasure gaara started thrusting into her she mouned loudly :"yes more faster harder gaara ". all she could think of now was gaara and no one but gaara he completely erased naruto from her mind . gaara started thrusting into hinata faster and harder their moans got louder and they both reached their limit and gaara did the final .

"GAARA!"

"HINATA!"

The both of the lovers screamed out each other's name . gaara fell down next to hinata , the both of them were breathing heavily . then gaara catched his breath and asked : "so did I make you forget bout naruto my love ?" . "yes totally all that matters now is you , I love you gaara " said hinata . "good and now youre mine forever . I love you too hinata "replied gaara . gaara pulled the blankets over them ,they both were getting ready to sleep while they were in each others embrace then gaara said :"good night hinata " and gaara for the first time smiled as bright as the sun . hinata was filled with happiness she made gaara smile and this smile is only for her , then she said: "good night gaara" . gaara smiled kindly at her . "and gaara". "yes hinata ?" . "I love your smile you should smile more often but this smile don't show it to anyone but me " . gaara was so happy right now and he kissed hinata's forehead and said :"yes hinata only you and no one but you who can see this smile of mine ". gaara hugged hinata tightly and moved her closer to him and kissed her a passionate last kiss of this night . the both of the couple fell in deep sleep in each others arms feeling A WHOLE NEW FEELING .


End file.
